Eliminar
by Kenzeira
Summary: Penyesalan Sai perlahan lenyap. Penyesalan Sasuke bertahan selamanya. [SasuSai]


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained.

[ **ELIMINAR** ]

* * *

Sai tiba-tiba mengingat kematian sepupunya; seorang perempuan muda, tujuh belas tahun, sungguh mekar dan menawan, tergantung dalam tali-temali yang melingkari leher.

Ia melangkah terhuyung—tunggu, di mana tas kerjanya? Ada banyak laporan yang harus lekas dikerjakan. Ia masih melangkah, meski kepala berdenyut parah. Acara minum-minum selalu berakhir tidak menyenangkan; ia jadi ingat sepupunya. Dalam keadaan setengah mabuk itulah sang sepupu mati bunuh diri. Sai memijat pelipis. Kenapa … kenapa orang-orang bisa dengan mudah melepas kehidupan. Suara cegukan terdengar, diiringi isak tangis tertahan. Ia muntah di gang sempit dan melanjutkan perjalanan, berjalan, berjalan, berjalan. Butuh kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi untuk sampai ke apartemennya.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mendapat firasat buruk. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas malam, tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenai kepulangan lelaki itu. Sudah tentu, ada acara minum-minum. Ia tak enak hati kalau bicara minum-minum (tentu, tentu, ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian sepupu Sai). Sai selalu merasa tertekan sehabis menenggak satu atau dua botol wiski—demi Tuhan, sudah berapa kali Sasuke melarangnya ikut minum dalam acara kantor? Padahal Sai bisa pulang lebih dulu, memberi alasan apa saja.

"Aku tidak bisa terus melarikan diri," katanya suatu malam.

Melarikan diri dari apa? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menduga perempuan itu akan nekat mengakhiri hidupnya di saat Sai tengah berpesta dan mabuk-mabuk bersama kawan, tidak ada yang mengira ponselnya mati sehingga dia tidak bisa membaca pesan genting yang masuk—pesan kematian, suatu wasiat, keluh kesah; ingin segera diselamatkan dari gelapnya depresi, tapi justru yang diminta bantuan tidak memberi respons berarti. Sai dengan tragis harus menyaksikan sepupunya mati gantung diri.

"Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak keluar rumah, padahal dia memintaku untuk menemaninya—Sasuke, dia tidak akan mati kalau aku menemaninya malam itu." Mata Sai memerah, bengkak. Lelaki pantang menangis. Ketika menangis, sudah tentu luka yang dibendung tak lagi mampu ditahan-tahan. Segalanya meluap. Dia terisak hebat setelah jenazah sepupunya dikremasi. Tidak banyak saudara yang datang, tidak banyak pula yang berkabung. Hanya Sai. Dan lelaki itu masih mengais-ngais kepingan kesedihan, agar lekas melepaskannya dari jerat penyesalan.

Sasuke membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara debuman kencang. Sai tergeletak dengan muka merah dan pipi basah.

.

* * *

.

Seingatnya, Sai mengenal Sasuke sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Mereka berjumpa dalam upaya kerja sama proyek kantor. Di luar perjumpaan mengenai pekerjaan, mereka juga sering membuat janji bertemu, sekadar berbincang-bincang melepas penat—diselingi segelas anggur merah dan tawa renyah. Banyak yang mengatakan Sasuke dan Sai sangat mirip; ditilik dari bentuk mata, rambut, serta tinggi badan yang nyaris sepantaran (Sasuke sedikit lebih tinggi), mereka juga sama-sama memiliki kulit sepucat purnama dan sering kali dijuluki Putri Salju—menggelikan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sai tertarik pada Sasuke dan betah mengobrol berlama-lama dengannya karena lelaki itu memiliki wawasan luas sekaligus pikiran yang terbuka. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal di luar lingkup kehidupan masing-masing; kadang mengenai sejarah, rekomendasi film, atau bahkan berita politik terkini. Sai tidak pernah bosan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, bisa dibilang ia justru sangat menantikannya. Pernah suatu malam ia terlalu banyak minum, ketika terbangun tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di atas ranjang asing, yang kemudian diketahuinya merupakan kamar Sasuke. Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun—tidak berciuman, terlebih melepas hasrat. Relasi di antara keduanya lebih berharga daripada memuaskan dahaga, meski mereka sama-sama suka.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menciumku."

Apakah Sai yang memulai melalui kalimatnya, ataukah Sasuke yang memulai melalui tindakannya, tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Mereka berciuman di malam berikutnya. Sederhana saja. Lantas mereka menertawakan ketololan dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan. Bagi keduanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama sungguh menyenangkan dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke memaksa ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Sai.

"Biar kujelaskan sesuatu terlebih dulu. Di apartemenku ada seorang perempuan—dia sepupuku, satu-satunya keluargaku. Dia tidak memiliki siapa pun selain aku, begitupun aku, aku cuma punya dia. Jadi, aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba membawamu tanpa persetujuannya."

"Sepupumu—atau kekasihmu?"

"Sepupuku. Berani sumpah."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan padanya, apakah aku boleh berkunjung."

Pada minggu berikutnya, Sasuke benar-benar berkunjung. Sai agak was-was karena sepupunya sangat tertutup; selepas pulang sekolah, perempuan itu selalu mengunci diri di dalam kamar, dia hanya akan keluar ketika lapar. Mungkin itulah alasan utama kenapa keluarga lain enggan menampung sepupunya, sehingga beban itu diserahkan padanya. Sai tidak memaksakan kehendak, kalau memang itu yang membuat sepupunya nyaman, ia akan membiarkan. Tapi hari itu agak berbeda. Dia bersedia menjabat tangan Sasuke—bahkan bertemu mata. Sai merasa lega sekaligus khawatir; atmosfir di sekitar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya sepupumu menyukaiku," canda Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyukaimu tapi tidak menyukaiku."

"Oh, dia tak suka padamu?"

"Entah. Dia hanya … seperti menolak menatap mataku."

"Biar kutebak; dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Sai tertawa sambil menyenggol bahu Sasuke. Rasanya tidak ada firasat mengenai betapa percakapan itu merupakan sebagian dari kebenaran; mengenai alasan sepupunya mengakhiri hidup.

.

* * *

.

 _Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini aku sendiri—sebelum kau datang dan menjadi malaikat penyelamatku, Sai-san. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orangtuaku cepat sekali pergi, mereka berpamitan untuk berkunjung ke kuil, mereka akan kembali, mereka akan pulang. Tapi mereka tidak pernah pulang. Hanya jasad mereka yang pulang. Selama ini aku masih berpikir bahwa mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kuil, berdoa untuk kelulusanku. Dan mereka berdoa di sana, untuk kebaikanku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja tanpa mereka._

 _Aku seperti ditinggalkan. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kau menjemputku, mengajakku pergi ke kota, melanjutkan sekolah, melanjutkan kuliah (kalau aku ingin, setahun lagi, seharusnya). Kupikir kehidupan akan menjadi lebih baik, nyatanya aku salah. Aku semakin merasa ditinggalkan—dikucilkan. Aku tidak punya teman. Aku ingin berkeluh-kesah padamu, tapi kau tentu sudah cukup lelah soal masalah pekerjaan. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, Sai-san. Aku selalu berpikir mungkin lebih baik kalau aku ikut bersama orangtuaku waktu itu, sehingga aku bisa mati bersama mereka._

 _Maafkan aku. Aku sayang padamu._

.

* * *

.

 _ **Sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab.**_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mendengar suara erangan Sai. Ia segera pergi ke kamar, melihat keadaan. Lelaki itu tengah duduk sambil memijat kening. Sasuke memberi minum.

"Apakah kau akan terus seperti ini."

Sai bungkam.

"Kematiannya bukan salahmu. Dia sudah memilih jalan itu, semuanya telah terjadi. Kau hanya perlu membiarkannya pergi—tidak lagi-lagi menghantuimu dengan penyesalan."

"Andai semudah itu, Sasuke, sudah lama aku akan melakukannya."

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa terus mengawasimu. Aku punya tempat tinggalku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Pulanglah."

"Aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku, ke apartemenku. Ayo kita hidup bersama dan tinggalkan tempat ini. Kau hanya akan semakin mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

"Memang tidak."

Sai kembali berbaring. Tenggorokannya masih terasa kering. Sasuke memandang Sai lama. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Sai—lembut, tipis, seperti benang dalam dongeng mengenai jaring laba-laba (katanya jaring-jaring itu berkilauan, mengantarkan pada kebahagiaan). Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, barangkali tengah membayangkan sesuatu. Sasuke berdeham.

"Menurutmu aku ini siapa?"

Sai tersenyum, masih sambil memejamkan mata, lalu tertawa sebentar. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kau tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sebelum ini aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Kita bukan siapa-siapa."

Kelopak mata Sai terbuka perlahan, kemudian memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Tapi sekarang kau punya aku—satu-satunya."

Sai kembali bangkit, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Memeluk erat. Hangat.

.

* * *

.

Yamanaka Ino melihat adegan itu melalui lubang pintu; Sasuke dan Sai saling bercumbu.

Hati perempuan malang itu terbakar. Dia merasakan hal tidak menyenangkan—dia tidak mau melihat mereka saling memagut bibir. Tidak, tidak, mereka tidak seharusnya begitu. Tapi dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merasa cemburu. Ini semua karena ia telah lancang jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka.

Di lain hari, Ino meminta kejelasan. Ia berkali-kali menelepon, meneror dengan pesan singkat. Tremor di sekujur tubuhnya enggan hilang apabila mengingat adegan menjijikkan itu.

.

* * *

.

 _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?_

[Terkirim]

 _Kau tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu._

[Terkirim]

 _Aku bisa mati kalau kau begini._

[Terkirim]

 _Aku mau mati._

[Terkirim]

 _Balas pesanku!_

[Terkirim]

 _Kumohon …_

[Terkirim]

 _Sasuke-san!_

[Terkirim]

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tiga belas panggilan tidak terjawab.**_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menyalakan rokok. Jari-jemarinya sedikit bergetar. Sai terlelap di sampingnya dengan alis mengerut, bermimpi entah apa. Ia mengusap kening lelaki itu yang agak basah, berkeringat. Sasuke melangkah menuju jendela, membukanya, lantas membiarkan udara pagi membawa pergi asap rokok yang sedang dihirupnya. Kota masih saja sibuk. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana, berkerumun, ada pula yang santai merebahkan diri—pasti mabuk berat.

Sasuke bermimpi tentang masa lalu. Ia melihat perempuan itu—memohon padanya, meminta hatinya. Sasuke tidak bisa. Sejak awal, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki hati—atau hati itu diam-diam dicuri oleh lelaki yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang sana. Ia tidak tahu, cinta itu apa, bagaimana rasanya. Ia tidak mengerti dan enggan mengerti; baginya, hal-hal mengenai romantisme adalah omong kosong. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan hubungan tanpa judul bersama Sai; hidup seatap, menikmati sarapan bersama, menonton drama, membicarakan banyak hal. Tidak istimewa, tapi sangat berarti.

Rokok tinggal separuh. Abunya terjatuh ke kusen jendela. Biar saja.

Demikianlah. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika sepupu Sai memaksakan kehendaknya—perempuan itu hanya ingin dicintai, betapa malang, sebab orangtuanya sudah lebih dulu mati. Mobil mereka masuk ke jurang. Banyak yang menduga kematian orangtua Ino sudah direncanakan—orangtua sepupu Sai—Yamanaka Ino—melakukan bunuh diri ganda. Ino tidak pernah menceritakan kebenaran mengenai hal itu pada Sai, mereka bahkan jarang bicara. Ino menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, seolah melalui cerita pilu itu, dia ingin dikasihani—setidaknya, setidaknya, berilah hati, Ino hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dan pengertian, terlebih dari sosok lelaki yang amat dicintainya.

"Maukah kau menciumku seperti kau menciumnya, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke, sejak awal, tidak bisa. Ia mendorong Ino perlahan. "Tidakkah kau berpikir mengenai perasaan saudaramu, Ino?"

"Apakah dia juga memikirkan perasaanku?"

Sasuke ingat Sai sangat peduli pada keputusan Ino, mengenai menerima Sasuke atau tidak sebagai tamu. "Ya, dia sangat memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah bicara padaku."

"Itu karena kau diam. Dia pikir kau lebih nyaman diam."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membelanya…"

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku mengatakan kebenaran."

Ino menunduk. "Dia tidak mau menatap mataku."

"Sai takut itu akan membuatmu merasa risih."

"Dia tidak menawariku makan."

"Sai sibuk bekerja. Bukankah dia selalu menyiapkan makanan di meja?"

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku. Dia hanya menjemputku, menyekolahkanku, itu saja."

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus memberi penjelasan bagaimana. Kebencian Ino membutakan kebaikan yang telah Sai berikan padanya selama ini. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. "Kau masih anak-anak. Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah dewasa nanti."

"Aku tujuh belas tahun, Sasuke-san. Bagaimana bisa aku masih anak-anak."

"Pola pikirmu. Kau harus mengubahnya."

"Tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar! Aku bertaruh, dia tidak akan peduli padaku meskipun aku mati—sama seperti saudara-saudaraku yang lain, mereka tidak ada yang peduli! Mereka bahkan mencibir kematian orangtuaku. Mereka tidak mau merawatku! Kebetulan, Sai satu-satunya yang tersisa. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain membawaku pergi. Aku tahu dia melakukannya karena terpaksa. Aku tahu dia ingin aku segera keluar dari apartemen ini dan hidup mandiri tanpa perlu merepotkannya lebih lama lagi!"

Sasuke hilang kesabaran. "Kalau begitu, matilah! Biar kau lihat sendiri betapa Sai sayang padamu."

.

* * *

.

 _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu._

[Terkirim]

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-san._

[Terkirim]

 _Dia juga jatuh cinta padaku, andai saja kau menghilang._

[Terkirim]

 _Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?_

[Terkirim]

 _Atau aku yang mati?_

[Terkirim]

 _Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku tersiksa melihat betapa dekat hubunganmu dengannya._

[Terkirim]

 _Aku juga ingin dekat, lebih dekat. Aku ingin hatinya._

[Terkirim]

 _Tapi dia bilang dia sudah lama tidak memilikinya; hati._

[Terkirim]

 _Aku sangat mencintainya—bahkan sejak pertama kali berjumpa, aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padanya._

[Terkirim]

 _Tapi kau menghalangiku._

[Terkirim]

 _Atau aku yang menghalangimu?_

[Terkirim]

 _Sasuke-san bilang, lebih baik aku mati saja. Agar aku bisa melihat betapa sayang kau padaku, betapa kau merasa kehilangan kalau aku mati._

[Terkirim]

 _Tapi aku bertaruh. Ketika aku mati, kau pasti merasa senang. Karena aku tidak menghalangimu lagi—dan tidak merepotkanmu._

[Terkirim]

 _Aku_ _tahu … aku sungguh tidak berguna. Aku merasa hidupku tidak ada artinya._

[Terkirim]

 _Maka, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, maukah kau bicara denganku dan mengatakan kebenaran mengenai isi hatimu, Sai-san?_

[Terkirim]

.

* * *

.

 _ **Sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab.**_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke yang pertama kali menemukan Ino mati gantung diri, pada suatu malam, ketika ia berkunjung untuk urusan rindu. Tapi Sai tidak ada. Ia panik bukan main. Sasuke mengecek segala kemungkinan; surat kematian atau apa pun. Ia hanya menemukan ponsel yang tergeletak. Sasuke membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Ino pada Sai. Pesan itu belum dibaca. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menarik kembali seluruh pesan itu. Ia mengganti isi pesannya.

Sasuke mengganti seluruh isinya, seolah mengatakan bahwa Ino hanya depresi akibat kematian kedua orangtuanya—serta tekanan-tekanan lain. Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi mereka berdua; Sai dan Ino. Ia tidak ingin dituduh menjadi penyebab kematian Ino, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sai membencinya.

"Maafkan aku … maafkan aku."

Ponsel dilempar. Sasuke keluar, meninggalkan apartemen Sai dalam kebisuan yang mencekam. Penyesalan Sai perlahan lenyap. Penyesalan Sasuke bertahan selamanya.[]

 **4:06 AM – December 22, 2017**

* * *

a/n

saya tahu hasilnya tidak maksimal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. untuk kasus 'menarik pesan', mungkin kalian yang pakai BBM/WA paham. terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
